Agent Of Change
by Lord Of Crime
Summary: Addiction has a very strong pull on the sanity of an individual and unfortunately for Naruto, his addiction was another story all by itself. Searching for the thrill and excitement he so craved, he set out to see how far it could take him in a world where change is hated and condemned.
1. Chapter 1: Back In Action

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes (smut), unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes and you can't differentiate between fiction and reality, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

OP main character. This story will mostly follow the X Men Evolution timeline but I may add some scenes from other marvel based movies and cartoons such as Avengers Assembled, Ultimate Spider Man and Fantastic Four.

With that out of the way, let us begin

* * *

**Xavier Mansion, Bayville**

* * *

Bayville was a town said to be in perfect harmony with the world. Small, comfortable, peaceful and with an impeccable climate. No overly harsh snowfalls, just a heartwarming shower of foam-like condensed water.

No destructive thunderstorms or earthquakes, just a peaceful and oddly romantic show of falling droplets striking the ground in an aspiring fashion.

Professor Charles Xavier wholeheartedly agreed with that notion. He had fallen in love with this peaceful little strip of land from as long as he could remember. This little bundle of peace held the greatest memories of his life, depressing as well as blissful.

Perpetually stuck to the wheelchair that had been his companion for the last 20 or so years, Charles peacefully strolled through the comfortable living room up to the large window without the slightest bit of sound.

The sound of dry wood cackling in the serene flames of the fireplace reverberated around the empty room as the bald Telepath gazed out of the window of the mansion into the dark expanse of space, a contemplating look on his face.

His dream of one day mutants like him and countless others living in peace with their human brethren without any thoughts of persecution of discrimination was well on its way, no matter how small the steps were.

His first two students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, were surprisingly fast in their ability to adjust to new environment, promptly making efforts to solidify their base on this new land. Making them acknowledge the existence of their unique gifts and suggesting ways of controlling those gifts had been surprisingly easy and without much effort.

That had been five years ago, now both of them were perfectly content with their new lives of being mutants who were striving to protect the world that hated them. Both, while still making the mistakes one would expect from teenagers, were well-experienced in their particular fields.

New mutants were popping up around the world in an unpredictable manner.

While there had been some rather unexpected circumstances that had forced him to withdraw for the time being, new mutants were joining the institute, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde and Kurt Wagner being prime examples.

Those unexpected circumstances revolved Magneto and his associate, Mystique compelling some of the more violent new mutants towards their side, forming what was soon dubbed as the Brotherhood.

Toad and young Lance Alvers have already joined the fray; fortunately their powers weren't too powerful or destructive to be a cause for concern. Though he feared what would happen if someone with a destructive X gene joined hands with the likes of his old friend Magneto.

With the arrival of new talent, Charles knew he would find himself in need of some serious assistance. After all, Logan and Ororo could only handle so many students before they were overwhelmed and turned a tad … violent, especially Logan.

"Whatcha doing so late at night?" a gruff voice announced from the doorway of the room, causing the bald Telepath to smile peacefully and turn to his old friend.

"Hello Logan" Charles greeted in a peaceful tone as the burly man approached the seated mutant with a raised eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question"

The former Weapon X only grunted in response as he stood beside the bald man. "Couldn't sleep, thought I might as well grab something to eat"

"I see"

Wolverine shot his disabled friend a confused look, turning his gaze to peer at the bald telepath with a hint of curiosity and confusion. A contemplating Charles wasn't a good thing. It usually indicated either of three scenarios.

Someone powerful has appeared.

Someone powerful is going to appear.

Or

…

He could handle the first two, but the third. He wished he never had to face that option ever again.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"The world is changing, Logan, in a rapid pace I might add" the elderly mutant started in a grim tone. "Within the span of one week, we recruited 2 young mutants but also lost 2 to the Brotherhood, not to mention Rogue is still out there."

Logan couldn't argue with that. They had gotten Half-pint and Elf to their side while losing rockslide and stench boy to Magneto and Mystique.

"You gotta stop thinking about the 'what ifs' Charles" the Canadian man responded in a gruff tone. "Just live in the present and leave the future to the future"

The bald telepath couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Optimism from you? What a pleasant surprise"

"Don't get used to it" Logan grunted out in a firm but joking tone. "So?"

The bald mutant knew that the next few words would be like an atom bomb on his old friend but it had to be done. "I think it's time I enlisted the help of an old ally, don't you think?"

'OPTION 3?! Hell no!'

"I think ya finally lost it, Chuck!" Logan hissed out in anger. That was the only logical explanation. Charles, the most calm and composed man he had ever seen, going straight for option 3? "I told ya to stop using that damn machine too many times"

"I know how you feel, Logan" the elderly telepathic mutant raised his hand in a placating tone, not the least bit shaken or insulted by Logan's reaction. "But with the way things are moving, I fear his methods may be the only choice of action"

"Look Charles, I respect ya and all that stuff but ain't no way I am siding with you on this" the burly Canadian replied in a forceful tone, hands crossed over his chest in a definite posture. "Ya can count me out"

Having four mutant teenagers around the mansion was bad enough, bringing THAT monstrosity into the mix would be practically calling destruction to come to you. He had nothing against the man, since he was an ally, friend and mentor of sorts but it was his tendencies that left a bad taste in his mouth every time he thought about them.

"Then count me in"

Charles smiled in amusement when he heard the soft but excited tone of voice from one unusually eager Weather Witch. "Welcome Ororo, had trouble falling asleep?"

Ororo was a beautiful, dark skinned young woman in her early thirties with a shocking mane of silky white hair flowing down to the middle of her slender back. She used to be worshipped as a deity of weather on her homeland and frankly everyone knew why.

Her powers were not the only thing that made her into an icon of admiration.

The dark skinned woman was in possession of delicate facial features, bright blue eyes, plump lips and defined cheekbones. A pair of large breasts stayed perky upon her chest, clearly defying the laws of gravity, followed by a slender waist.

A taut abdomen flared onto a set of wide, childbearing hips, no doubt perfectly sculpted to support the heavy globes of her giant dusky ass, temptingly trailing down to a set of thick thighs and long legs.

"Something like that" Ororo replied in a soft voice as she approached the two men, perfectly aware of Logan's constipated look. "I agree with you on that front, Charles. We need his help in a situation like this"

Logan was tempted to let out a snarky comment that would no doubt anger the Weather Witch but held it back. What was wrong with these two? Sure that man was a great help and everyone missed having him around, hell even he missed him but that man couldn't be trusted with a bunch of teenagers.

"It's decided then, I will send out a telepathic message and hope that he will respond as soon as possible" Charles announced in a pleased tone, inciting a wide, anticipatory smirk from Ororo and an annoyed grunt from Logan.

Sending out a telepathic message and hoping that it would be received and acted upon as soon as possible was the only solution when it came to that man. Neither his trusty Mutant finding machine nor his sources around the world could figure out where the man was or where he could be.

He was like the wind, silent but destructive when angered.

While he had heard reports about certain events such as a man battling the Incredible Hulk or the mighty Thor, not to mention several HYDRA bases being decimated beyond recognition, it was still practically impossible to figure out his next move.

"Now then, get some sleep. Ororo, you will need your strength to handle the assignment I have in mind" the bald telepathic mutant voice out in a kind tone, nodding in appreciation for her consent in the argument. "As for you Logan, I need you and Jean to make a short trip to Texas in regards to a certain … teenager"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"…"

" . ?"

"…"

"Are you listening to me, you insolent buffoon!?"

"Shut up furball, I am trying to get a better view of the surrounding for our recon mission"

The sources of the two voices trekked through a dense forest in an unknown location, making sure not to make any unnecessary noises as they moved towards their destination.

"Listen to me, if we get caught which I am sure we will, I am getting my ass out of here faster than you can say 'ouch', you got it?"

"Yeah sure, that's what you're good at anyway"

Further strolling down the forest revealed a somewhat arousing sight to the hungry eyes of the first and much to the dismay and dread of the second, shed light upon their forms due to the sparkling glow of the stream they were situated above.

The light revealed a handsome young man with glossy red hair swept back in a sleek manner, glowing blue eyes and a somewhat lecherous grin plastered on his thin lips. The redhead was dressed in a simple black skin tight shirt that did little to hide his muscular physique, blood red leather pants and brown combat boots to finish off the thuggish look.

Seated upon the shoulder of the redheaded man was a small cat-size reddish orange fox, blessed with an abnormally large number of tails for such a small frame, nine, bushy and flowing tails to be exact.

Kurama sighed in resignation when his partner snickered like a lecherous pervert and jumped into the highest branch of a nearby tree to get a closer and unrestricted view of the scene below.

One day his perverted partner would get himself killed.

Of all the ladies he could've perved on, why the Valkyries? That's right; his partner had decided that he needed some research material along with some form of thrill. What better way to get that material and thrill than spying on the dangerous but beautiful collectors of worthy souls?

The strangest and most annoying part was that he wasn't all that interested in actually trying to be perverted since he had enough lovers around the cosmos to write an entire book on. He was doing these crazy stunts for one single thing.

Excitement, sensation, kick!

Everything he wants done must involve some sort of thrill; otherwise you won't see him doing it. That was the most simple and straightforward way he could describe his insane partner.

Naruto cackled madly as he observed the wonderful scene below, eyes observing every single aspect of the scenery into the back of his head and madly scribbling down ideas for his next book.

Bathing in the cool water of the natural stream was a horde of drop-dead gorgeous Valkyries, enjoying the pleasant sensation of the water on their naked bodies without a hint of discomfort or worry.

His blue eyes trailed each and every single unworthy droplet of water from the chin, between the fissures of plump, ballooned breasts, down the taut, warrior-like stomachs before reaching its destination. To trickle down from a tempting mound of womanly flesh, the most sacred treasure of a woman.

Some might say they were jealous of the water droplets for being all over such heavenly bodies, but he was not. Why? Because he was going to be INSIDE those heavenly bodies … if they let him that is. These ladies were stiff as fuck.

"Kurama, are you watching this beauty?" Naruto cackled out in a lecherous chuckle as he pointed to a tall, black skinned woman among the bathing ladies. "Her ass is even bigger than Tsunade's and that blonde hag had one hell of a killer booty"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Answer me when I am talking to you, you lazy pile of fur!" Naruto turned around in indignation, eyes twitching madly when he didn't receive an answer.

He soon got his answer, though. An angry, spear-pointing and mob-like answer because surrounding the tree he was seated on were an entire horde of scantily clad woman, dangerously pointy spears pointed directly at him and the most searing looks he had ever received… recently at least.

The most disheartening point was that he couldn't find his foxy partner anywhere.

"Traitor"

"You have trespassed our realm for the last time, you filthy man" the same woman whose plump ass he had been admiring a few minutes ago stated in a dangerous tone as she stepped forward. "This time, we shall make sure that you receive just punishment"

How in the nine bloody hells had he not sensed their presences? Oh right, he wanted a thrill so he shut off all of his powers before coming to spy on the beauties. Now though, his redheaded ass was sure to receive a very angry and pointy thrill.

"Ladies, can't we settle this like responsible adults and not resort to violence?" he placated nervously, jumping down from the tree with a smile. And cue the spears pricking his skin from all sides. "I guess that's a no"

With a signal from the dark skinned beauty, the Valkyries formed a semi-circle behind him while the dusky woman took the lead, prompting a nonchalant Naruto to walk among the dangerous women.

On the plus side, the dusky woman was walking in front of him and he was receiving a dick-hardening view of her fat, dark booty jiggling with each step. Oh yeah, they could capture him a million time if he received the same view every time.

He would tap that thick tushy anytime of the day. She wouldn't be walking with that pompous and self-assured grace once he had his cock balls deep in that ass. In fact she wouldn't even be able to walk for a few days.

It wasn't long before he found himself escorted into the city of the all-women civilization, through the bustling but militaristic streets of the city, around the fortress-like houses and all the way to the center where a tall castle stood.

A few minutes of walking into the castle and he was standing before the leader of the Valkyries, Brunnhilda, a woman of passion, anger and power.

The leader of the Valkyries was a tall blonde woman, dressed in a black and blue armor. A set of piercing blue eyes glared at him, pouty lips stretched into an unpleasant frown. The upper portion of her armor was clearly straining to contain the giant mounds of flesh she called breasts, obscenely bulging out at the front.

Much to Naruto's eternal delight, the armor didn't extend to hide away her most prized possession. The gargantuan proportion of doughy butt flesh squeezed into the throne was simply intoxicating. Those thick womanly thighs and crossed legs could crush boulders with ease and judging from her occupation, they may already have.

"Milady, we found him spying on us while we were bathing" the dark skinned woman reported in a firm tone as she bowed.

"I see" the blonde leader hummed in thought as she observed the redheaded man. "You have infiltrated our realm for the last time, this time I shall not make the mistake of letting you alive"

A sweatdrop trailed down Naruto's head. "That's what you said last time"

The cheeky comment didn't acquire the desired effects, though as Brunnhilda remained as stoic as ever, merely signaling for her warriors to surround the entire castle from all sides. "I was careless, I admit, only because I had not expected a sorry excuse of a man-trash exhibit the skills necessary to flee my warriors"

"Saying all that still doesn't change the fact that I spied on your sweet ass and still escaped" the redhead retorted cheekily, feeling a few spears prick his skin.

"You men are all the same" she started in a somewhat disgusted tone. "Always thinking with your loins instead of your head"

"Which head?"

A subtle twitch of eyebrow was all the indication Naruto needed to know that he was annoying the woman. "Aside from serving the purpose of reproduction, I would have annihilated the entirety of your filthy kind"

"See, even you admitted that we are good in rocking your world" Naruto countered smugly, earning another round of spear poking. "Watch where you poke those things!"

"I did no such thing!" Brunnhilda roared in anger as she stood up from the throne and stomped towards the redhead, anger and disgust brimming in her eyes.

The Valkyries surrounding the redhead wisely stepped away from the man and let him to the mercy of the approaching leader. Naruto simply looked on in appreciation as the infuriated woman stomped in his direction like an angry bull while observing the wobble of her plump tits.

'I hope you receive the message soon because we are in serious need of your assistance' Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a distinctly familiar voice echo in his head. While the sound didn't sound as desperate as the utterer was making it to be, it still garnered his attention.

'Now this is interesting' he mused thoughtfully, a pleased smirk on his face.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Brunnhilda took the smirk as a sign of disrespect and grabbed him by the collar with a ferocious snarl. "You think continuously invading my realm, spying on my warriors and uttering such vulgar comments is funny?!"

"Normally I hate doing this kind of thing since it goes against my code of honor" Naruto started in a somewhat vague tone, gaining the attention of pissed of Valkyrie leader who blinked, not expecting that kind of response. "But you leave me no choice"

Within the next few seconds, the busty bombshell found herself firmly seated in the lap of the redhead, his hands digging into the creamy, soft and fat cheeks of her buttocks while a pair of thin lips practically sucked out her life.

Her entire body heat up like a furnace, an unusual heat ignited in her womanly core. A trickle of liquid trailed from her womanhood down her plump thighs. Confusion, anger, hate, curiosity and a plethora of bizarre emotions ran through her jumbled thoughts as the man manipulated her body in ways she hadn't thought possible.

'W-what is this treachery?!'

The heat intensified, the unusual wetness of her womanhood increased and an odd knot formed in the pit of her stomach when she felt the man insert his tongue into her mouth and grind a long, solid and throbbing rod-like appendage against her covered core.

It was over as soon as it had begun. The redhead vanished from within her grasp, dispersing into tiny particles of gold and crimson before they were scattered by the wind. A confused, thunderous and … horny Brunnhilda remained seated on her throne as Naruto made his escape.

"See ya later, babe, maybe next time you will let me mount that sweet ass of yours"

"Y-YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, Y-YOU FILTHY CUR!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute, Bayville**

* * *

The familiar sight of the Xavier mansion brought a nostalgic smile to the redhead's lips as he walked into the establishment, moving through the green and well-cared front yard of the school undetected by the security cameras.

It was late at night. It wouldn't do to suddenly alert the entire school to his presence, especially when the teenage mutants had to go to school tomorrow. Storm would have his ass on a silver platter if he did that.

Phasing right through the front door, Naruto looked around the living room with a fleeting glance, eyes memorizing the difference of the room's layout compared to the last time he had been here before extending his senses.

It would appear that the rest of the inhabitants of the institute were fast asleep except for the Professor.

Barely a shift in the wind and he was already in the Library where the elderly mutant was busy reading a book. Piercing blue eyes observed the bald mutant for a few seconds, simply taking every detail into account before a mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes.

"You are as bald as ever I see"

Charles almost had a heart attack at the sudden intrusion as his head snapped towards the direction of the voice, eyes widening in surprise when he saw the unmistakable form of the redhead. For someone who is always aware of an approaching person's presence due to his telepathy, having a person appear undetected causes quite a disturbances.

Such as his heart almost bursting open from shock.

"Naruto, you startled me!" the elderly mutant gasped out, placing a comforting hand on his chest to regulate his pounding heart. "That habit of yours is becoming quite troublesome"

Smirking in a satisfied manner, Naruto strode up to the immobilized man in his hulking glory, prompting the man to almost feel like he was being stalked by some kind of ferocious predator.

Charles could only feel a pang of envy while becoming witness to the nonexistent effects of time on the redhead's body. He was as tall and towering as always, still retaining that lithe but muscular physique after all these years.

"What can I say, Charles" the redhead initiated in a laidback tone, taking a seat on one of the many chairs scattered around the Library. "I love being a grade A asshole"

A dry chuckle forced itself out of the bald mutant's lips as he shook his head. "And here I thought that your body was the only thing that hadn't changed"

"Feeling jealous, eh?"

"Something like that"

The former Shinobi grinned like a Cheshire cat. "We can sit here all night and admire my handsomely manly features but I rather get some rest before we get down to business"

The professor straightened in his wheelchair, nodding firmly as he closed the book he was reading. "Of course, I would offer you a room but I know you have other plans. We will talk more over breakfast"

"Thanks"

"Oh and Naruto?" Charles called out after the boy's retreating form, prompting the redhead to shoot him a glance over his wide shoulder. "It's good to have you back"

A genuine smile stretched over the redhead's lips as he turned around and walked up the stairs. "It's good to be back"

* * *

**Storm's Room**

* * *

Phasing right through the door to the weather Witch's room, Naruto let his gaze wander around the chamber, feeling a sense of nostalgia and fondness as he remembered the many, many nights he had spent here in this very room.

The room was the same as he remembered it to be. Same brown walls, same furniture and a new bed apparently. Well that one was to be expected. They had broken the last one due to their … 'training' session.

Finally, his blue eyes stopped upon the figure that stood out among the room like a sun. The white haired mutant was laid out on the bed on her right side, white tresses scattered over the sheets and a peaceful expression on her angelic face.

Smiling softly, the redhead floated towards the bed, heart thumping in anticipation as he approached her sleeping form. The white sheets were covering the lower half of her luscious form, leaving her upper body to his hungry gaze.

A light blue strap dress covered her form, barely able to contain the heavy globes of her dusky tits as they piled to the side.

Gently moving the sheet to one side, the redhead slide into the bed without the slightest bit of sound or movement. Gently snaking one of his hands under the Weather Witch and draping another over her slender waist, Naruto neared the sleeping mutant to his body, effectively spooning her.

Normally in situations like this, a giant and heavy ass pressed up against his crotch would have him harder than a diamond rod, prompting him to throw all caution to the wind and pound his dick inside that ass without thinking twice…

But at the moment, he felt no such urge… though he was tempted.

"Welcome back"

The redhead could only shake his head at her cheeky greeting. Even though he knew she was dead tired and hardly able to even turn around to face him, she still mustered the courage to greet him when she felt his presence.

"Glad to be back, my goddess" Naruto whispered in a soothing tone, trailing his fingers through the silky tresses of her hair as he hugged her closer, heart thumping in warmth when she released a pleased moan and snuggled into his warmth, immediately drifting off to blissful sleep.

They would have all the time to talk and make love.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A mere introductory chapter. Fun will begin form next chapter. However, I am stuck between two options. I would like you guys to vote on it. I need results as soon as possible… as in as soon as you read this chapter.**

**Who do I pair Jean Grey with,**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Scott Summers**

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving A Mark

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them, believe me I do. Any person would appreciate receiving a staggering amount of 174 reviews for a single chapter. Thanks guys, you are the best!

Responses,

**Mindbreaker101:** well, that is my mistake. I should have mentioned that the Valkyries in this story are based on the movie Thor: Tales of Asgard. I recommend you watch just a portion of that movie and you will understand.

**Agnar:** The Valkyries in this story are based on the movie Thor: Tales of Asgard. Ask properly and then you have the right to throw insults.

**Gammagyro:** Emma Frost is still in the maybe list since she isn't exactly connected with the Evolution timeline. As for the crossover with Avengers, I am thinking over it. The cosmic food chain will most likely not be revealed unless I crossover with Avengers.

Nope and nope. No evil female counterpart and no Thanos going crazy over the Universe's ass. Don't like that scenario.

* * *

**Kitchen, An Hour later**

* * *

"Students, your attention please" Professor Xavier announced softly as he rolled into the kitchen on his wheelchair, gaining the needed attention of his students who were previously busy preparing breakfast for themselves.

"Yes Professor, did you need something?" Scott Summers, a young boy with chestnut hair and characteristic red shades questioned immediately, always the first to assist his mentor. "Kurt, pay attention!"

Said blue skinned mutant chuckled sheepishly, a slice of bread still left in his mouth. Hey, who could blame him? Being a mutant and one who is trained to save lives works one's appetite.

"I would like you to meet an old friend of mine" the bald professor commenced smoothly as he approached his now interested students, suppressing a smile at their curious expressions as he gestured towards the door. "Naruto Uzumaki"

'Holy/Wow!' a certain redhead and petite newcomer gasped in astonishment as the familiar form of a redheaded boy came into the light.

The man was tall, incredibly so and blessed with a body that the teens could barely resist drooling at. Glossy red locks swept back and two bangs hanging on either side of his sharp face. Unnaturally glowing blue eyes peering over them and a soft smile upon a pair of thin lips invoked a predictable response from the teens.

A skin tight black sleeveless black shirt and leather jacket opened at the front would have even made Adonis weep in jealousy. Similar red leather pants and knee-length combat boots adored his lower body.

"Good morning everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto" the former Shinobi greeted effortlessly as he walked into the Kitchen with a thoroughly satisfied and glowing Ororo in tow, offering a slight nod to Charles. "I'm not as stuck up as badger over there"

"It's Wolverine!"

The four teens slapped their mouths in shock, amazement and laughter, minds barely able to comprehend the fact that someone could actually insult Logan like that and still live to tell the tale. This guy was something else.

While he had received a detailed report about the four individuals, the redhead took that momentary distraction to analyze his students.

Scott Summers, wearing red quartz glasses to keep his mutant powers contained, has chestnut hair, a young High School student, survivor of a plane crash, spent almost a month in coma. Known for his strict behavior and somewhat limited sense of humor.

He was going to fix that. No student of his was going to be lacking in the humor department!

Kurt Wagner, adopted child of a German couple, has blue furry skin, elongated ears and a long tail as a testament to his mutant powers, can teleport for a limited distance, student of Bayville High. A known trickster and joker.

Good.

Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, only child of an elderly couple, can phase through solid objects and make herself intangible, cute, has a nice set of wide hips and plump bubble butt for someone of her age. Well known for her verbal tic, cuteness and impressionable mind.

She was just so small, so cute … so fuckable! In fact he might just fuck her so hard she won't even be able to walk properly for at least a month.

Jean Grey, daughter of a rich and well known family, strong telepathic and telekinetic abilities, luscious red hair, tall, cute, considerable bust but thicker hips and even thicker posterior.

He did have a thing for redheaded bombshells. Must have gotten it from his father.

"Naruto here will be joining us from now on as your instructor" Charles announced delicately, calmly nodding towards a surprised Jean and Scott. "He will also be your classmate at Bayville High"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Allow me to clarify…"

"If anyone is gonna be doing this clarifying thing, it is gonna be me!" Naruto interrupted passionately as he walked forward and draped his arm over a struggling Kurt. "During school, I am your friend, you can tell me anything you want but in the institute, I am your daddy!"

"I believe you should leave the explanation to Charles" Ororo interrupted slickly after witnessing confused and shocked looks on the teens' faces. The redhead never was the clear type that was for sure. In fact, he was known for making even the most simplest of things into complicated mess.

"But it doesn't get any clearer than that!" said redhead retorted irately, that is until he saw the confused looks of his to-be-students' faces. "My first impression of you guys is… you suck bal…!"

"Naruto, language!"

The bald professor cleared his throat, hiding the sliver of amusement he got from seeing Ororo grab the redhead by his ear and pull him back. "As I was saying, since Logan is busy most of the time and Ororo cannot tend to your training regimen by herself, I arranged for Naruto to come and fill in as an instructor"

"We got that part Professor but why would he want to be with us at school?" Scott queried in perplexity, eyes darting between the bald telepath and a grumbling Naruto as he pouted at Ororo.

"I admit I myself am puzzled by that notion, Naruto" the disabled man voiced in interest as he turned to Naruto who had his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face. "Why do you feel the need to go to school?"

He and Naruto had a discussion early morning regarding the whole training ordeal. The redhead had insisted on going to school along with the teens. For what? He had no idea.

"Aside from meeting cute chicks, nothing really"

Deadpan looks greeted his response, even the innocent little squirt known as Kitty gave him a deadpan look of disinterest and heat when he said that. That stare broke his little heart!

"What? The school is gonna be filled to the brim with chicks in short skirts, what is there not to love?" the redhead explained lecherously, winking at a gaping Kitty and Jean. "Like these two cuties!"

"We don't wear skirts" the petite mutant answered flatly, a small dusting of pink visible on her cheeks from the wink.

"Well you should!"

This guy was a pervert?! She got enough fantasies to last an entire lifetime about this guy in just a few minutes and now he showed himself to be a pervert? This was so not fair!

Normally, she had nothing against perverts, especially handsome ones as long they didn't perv on her. But in this hunk's case, she was cool with him being perverted as long as he was perving only on her. Weird? Yup but who cared? He was hot!

Naruto tried really hard to stop himself from widening his eyes and dropping his jaws in shock when his senses were bombarded with a flood of lewd thoughts and fantasies from the cute brunette.

Some of those thoughts were enough to even give him pause. How in the nine bloody hells did a cute and quiet girl like Kitty learn such things let alone fantasize about them?

By Son Goku's flaming nuts, this girl needed to get laid!

"Well since Naruto seem reluctant to tell us his reasons, we will leave it for now" Xavier announced softly as he turned to said redhead. "I have already arranged for your transfer to the School, you can leave with them if you wish"

"Thanks Chuck" the redheaded ex-ninja stated gratefully. "Does anyone of you have a car?"

Cyclops raised his hand unsurely. "I do"

"Perfect!" he countered and slapped the boy on the back, prompting a pained grumble out of the boy. "Let us have breakfast and then we can be on our way"

* * *

**Bayville High School**

* * *

"Alright class, before we get down to business, we have a new student who will be joining us this year" an elderly man announced softly before gesturing to the door. "Please come in"

A collective gasp went through the class when a tall redhead walked into the class with a small smirk, shaking hand with the surprised teacher.

"I call dibs on that!"

"Get in line!"

"Hot!"

'Great, a pretty boy!' the boys mused in depression as they witnessed their chances of getting a girl dwindle down into single digits as soon as the redheaded menace walked into the class.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am new here and I hope we can get along" Naruto stated with a smile, moving his eyes over the rows of students and searching for any dormant or active X gene.

And he found two active genes. One, Scott, was obvious since they lived in the same Mansion and he already knew the boy. The other was a gothic-looking girl the same age as the rest of the students but with some noticeable physical differences.

Auburn hair with white streaks at the front, pale skin complexion and grey eyes reflecting a life of hardship, loneliness and insecurities. The gothic girl was dressed in a sheer long sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, easily providing a tantalizing view of her considerable bust.

Unfortunately, he could not see anything beneath her waist since the damn table was hiding his favorite parts.

'Well, she must be Anna Marie or more commonly known as Rogue' Naruto mused softly as he briefly eyed the girl, hiding a smug smirk at her flushed face.

The girl was openly eyeing him up and down, not the least bit concerned over being caught. Or perhaps she was too lost in her own fantasies to realize that simple fact. Judging from the jumble of thoughts clattering around in her head, the redhead surmised that it was the latter fact.

Well, she certainly was subtle.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki, you can take any seat you want" the teacher drawled out with a smile.

He would have loved to sit down beside the auburn haired girl and maybe form a connection with her but all seats around her were taken. Reluctantly, the redhead moved to the end of the class and sat behind a flushed face cute, shooting her a cheeky wink for good measures.

There were a lot of active X gene holders in this school, that was for sure and one of those mutants was using his powers as he thought. While he had received detailed reports about every single thing happening around Bayville, he still liked to see the proceedings with his own eyes.

Speaking of active X genes, he couldn't help but wonder why the principal refused to meet with him. It was his first day; they should at least see him once. The secretary only said that the principal was busy and that he could ask anything he needed from her.

How odd.

* * *

**Cafeteria, Bayville High**

* * *

"Hello guys, room for a cute guy to sit between you two cuties?" Naruto greeted cheekily as he walked up to the four seated teens with a tray in his hands and reached for the chair between Kitty and Jean

"You are not cute" Jean retorted with a smirk, earning a pout from the redhead.

'Yeah, like hot, hunky and perfect to ride but not cute' a red-faced Kitty pondered heatedly as she eyed the redhead with a dreamy look. Yeah she had it bad but frankly she couldn't bring herself to care. Some things were just the way they were.

Hearing her thoughts, Naruto smirked widely before pulling the chair and sitting between the two teens. "That is cruel, Jean and here I thought that you liked me"

"W-what?" the redheaded beauty stuttered out, developing a full body blush from the straight accusation. "W-who said that!?"

Did she like the redheaded hunk of meat? Hell yeah she did! Did she think he was perfect? Absolutely. In fact he was so perfect she might just get him somewhere isolated and ride his balls dry!

'Wait! Where the hell did that come from!?'

"So you don't like me?" the former Shinobi asked in a hurt-filled tone.

"N-no, I d-do, I m-mean not like t-that!..."

"Relax, I was just kidding" Naruto retorted with a soft chuckle, earning a pouty grumble from the redhead and snickers from the two boys who were watching the whole ordeal with amusement. "What about you, Kitty?"

The Phaseshifter's heart missed a beat when she found herself the target of a pair of glowing blue eyes that peered deep into her soul. "W-what about me?"

"Do you like me or not?"

"I… ah… umm well"

"I would like to hear your response any time this year" the redheaded teacher stated cheekily as the cute brunette tried to form words but failed miserably, face ready to burst into flames from heat. "Just relax, I know your answer"

'No, you don't!' she snapped in her mind, crossing her hands over her bust and looking away with a red-faced pout. 'If you did, you would, like die of shock"

"Aww you are so cute!" Naruto gushed out in excitement as he neared the blushing and surprised girl's chair to his own and draped his arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer to his body to give her a sideway hug.

Tomato would have been ashamed had it seen Kitty's face at that very moment when her tiny form was completely covered by his body. The feel of his muscles against her soft body, his scent enveloping her senses sent pleasurable tingles down her spine.

Seeing the way a certain petite brunette was blushing and ready to faint from embarrassment, Kurt, in an unusual moment of maturity, decided to change the subject and give the poor teen a break. "Hey Jean, isn't that the guy you and Logan went to see Saturday night?'

The Grey family member, also happy for the distraction, went along with the change in topic as she turned to the bulky boy Kurt was pointing to. "Yes, Fred Duke, he is ok … well ok for the most part at least"

"He is a mutant" Naruto announced astutely, eyeing the fat boy with a critical look. "Inexperienced, strong and very ambitious"

"Wow, you, like figured that out just by looking at him" the slender Phaseshifter asked in an amazed tone.

"Nope, Chuck said so" the redhead retorted flatly, earning a deadpan look from said brunette. "I was actually looking at the girl beside him"

Deep frowns soon adorned the two female mutants' lips following his flat but lecherous comment. They were sitting beside him and he was checking out some other girl? Kitty specifically was about to phase the girl's ass to the next solar system.

"Bad move Blob boy!"

"And we have a fight" the former Shinobi muttered blankly as he turned around just in time to witness Blob try to stand up after breaking his chair, only to slip on the spilled sauce and fall again, causing a chorus of loud laughter to ring around the cafeteria.

"DON'T LAUGHT AT ME!"

What followed next was a shower of different food items being thrown around the hall. Some students were openly engaged in the food fight, some were running for their 'lives' while others were simply hiding behind flipped table and waiting out the food shower.

Scott, Jean and Kurt soon rushed to the sides of the room and hid behind tables to avoid being hit, Kitty tried to do the same. Key word being tried.

However, just before a flying burger could connect with the cute brunette and ruin her clothes, a flipped table was kicked in front of her and blocked the approaching food item. Kitty turned towards the direction of the person, only to blush bright red when a calmly smirking Naruto sent her a knowing wink.

The surprising part was that the redheaded man was sitting exactly where he had been seated before, not even moving an inch as he enjoyed his burger and ignored the flying food items. Somewhere along, he even grabbed a thrown kitchen bottle out of the air and poured it over his fries, without a single speck of food on his body.

"Look at him, it is like a war zone out there and he isn't even fazed!" Cyclops muttered in amazement as he eyed the redhead from behind his red shades.

"I know right!" Nightcrawler consented instantly, amazed at how calm the man was in such a situation. He was grabbing random stuff from midair and using them for his own enjoyment without even blinking an eye.

Kitty and Jean were too shocked and too focused respectively to say anything.

That is until there was no food left to be thrown and Fred decided that tables and chairs could act as substitute. Jean rushed forward as soon as Fred grabbed a large table and swung it around, no doubt building up momentum for the throw.

Sadly, the redheaded beauty's legs slipped on a sauce and fell, skidding all the way to Fred's feet, who was still swinging the table with an enraged look, eyes closed due to a shot of mustard on his face.

"FRED NO!"

Unable to hear anything due to his anger and eyes closed from the sauce, Blob gave the table one last swing and sent it hurling towards Jean with a maddened yell. The voluptuous redhead closed her eyes in resignation as the table was sent speeding towards her with incredible force.

No pain came though.

Tentatively opening her eyes, Jean gasp in shock when she witnessed Naruto holding the table with one hand and eating burger from another hand, all the while giving Fred a searing look.

"You okay?"

Jean nodded unsurely as she stood up on shaky legs. "Yeah … I'm fine, thank you"

What followed next rattled Jean's core. Naruto swung his hand and delivered a slap to Fred's face, a slap so hard that the fat boy was sent speeding towards the wall with a pained yell, colliding with the side of the room and slumping down in an unconscious heap.

"That is for swinging your arms against a girl, you muttonhead!" Naruto declared firmly, calmly placing down the table and turning to his shocked soon-to-be students. "Well that was fun, let's go!"

And the seriousness was gone!

"Remind me never to piss that guy off" Scott muttered in shock as he watched the retreating form of their now cheerfully whistling teacher and then turned to where Fred was still lying unconscious. One slap and THEE BlOB was rendered unconscious? That required some seriously freaky strength.

Kitty however had a different reaction to the whole ordeal. A dark blush adorned her plump cheeks as she watched Naruto walk away like he hadn't just slapped a man to unconsciousness. That one show of strength turned her on so much she could barely wait to reach the Institute, lock her room and let good ol' Miss Fingers explore her wet cave.

With that kind of strength, he could easily lift her up by her plump thighs and bounce her on his dick. In fact, he wouldn't even feel like he was lifting anyone and she would be riding his monstrous cock like a horse.

'No! No! This is not me!' the brunette yelled in her mindscape as fantasy after fantasy made her way into her mind, each one dirtier and lewder than the last.

'Can you imagine how many positions would be available to you when that hunky guy is your partner?' a perverted voice echoed around Jean's mindscape, causing a tint of rosiness to grace her cheeks as her mind went to the gutter.

Her suppressed perverted mind was right though. That voice was nothing but a voice of her own suppressed emotions that had awakened due to the plethora of dirty thoughts swirling around in her mind after the redhead's appearance.

Needless to say, Kitty was not the only one having problems with containing her hormones.

* * *

**Shopping Mall, Bayville**

* * *

"You can fly, can't you?" Storm asked in a flat tone as she got out of the newest accessory in Naruto's collection.

"Yep"

"Then what is with your obsession with these cars?" she probed flatly, pointing to the black Aston Martin ONE-77 with a deadpan look. Honestly, she had no problems with him spending money on these things because money was never a problem for him since he seemed to have a limitless supply of it.

In fact, if he didn't have any money to buy cars, she would've been more than happy to provide him with as much as he needed. She may not look like it but she had quite a steady supply of precious gems from her homeland.

Just one of those gems would be able to sate Naruto's insane obsession with cars for at least a few years. It just gritted on her nerves whenever he would go out and buy a new one just for the sake of it.

"Not the same thing, dear" Naruto retorted with a wide grin as he locked the car and walked around to Ororo. "You can drink water from a bottle or even from a stream so why use glasses?"

The voluptuous beauty's rosy lips stretched into a teasing grin. "I really hate it when you come up with these ridiculous comebacks"

The redheaded explorer chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around Ororo's slender waist and guided her towards the mall, taking time to admire the beauty beside him.

The drop-dead gorgeous silverette was dressed conservatively by normal standards. The only problem was that even those conservative clothes looked absolutely dick-hardening on her.

A simple red sleeveless shirt worn over her sinful upper body, leaving a massive bulge at the front to indicate the sheer expanse of her dusky breasts and a dangerous view of her ample cleavage.

Red shirt flared outwards to futilely cover the sheer expanse of Storm's thick hips, being assisted by black jeans. The skin-tight black jeans worn over her lower body give entirely new meaning to 'thicc'.

Ororo's giant dusky posterior jutted out at the back in a dick-hardening fashion, each fat, juicy cheek wobbling and swaying from side to side with every sway of her matronly hips, all supported by a pair of thick thighs.

The redhead ex-Shinobi snickered in amusement when a young teen got an eyeful of Storm's plump booty and walked into a pillar with a jaw-dropped expression. Way to go kid!

"You know, most boyfriends get possessive and violent when someone ogles his girl" Storm voiced out in a probing manner as she watched a multitude of gaping eyes on her.

"Only an insecure bastard would get violent" the redhead retorted with a shrug. "I know where your feelings lay"

"And that is why I love you, you big softie" the dusky skinned woman countered with a teasing smirk as she nudged the redhead.

"Oh stop it, you are making me blush" Naruto stated in a deadpan tone, earning a soft giggle from the giant-butted woman. "So where do we start?"

"First, we get you some clothes"

Naruto shook his head, crossing his hands over a wide muscular torso. "I have enough clothes, thank you very much"

"Not the ones I like!" Storm retorted firmly as she grabbed the redhead by his arm and dragged him towards a store. "Now get in there mister, we are buying clothes for you and you are going to like it"

"I hate shopping!"

"The sooner you get in there, the sooner we can get to your favorite part" the voluptuous beauty hinted with a wink as she walked into the store, prompting a lecherous snicker from the redhead.

"I love shopping!"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"I take it back, I hate shopping more than ever!" a frustrated Naruto groaned as he rubbed the edges of his temple and tried to control his boner, a giggle greeting his frustrated groan. "Stop giggling!"

"Grow up Naruto, just a few more clothes and then we can go" Storm stated from the dressing room, an underlying hint of teasing. "Now be honest, how does this look on me?"

"I am not even going to look at you!"

"Come on, just look"

"No, in case you haven't noticed but my boner is straighter than the Eifel Tower!"

"Just look and I am sure you're going to love it!"

"Fine but if I don't love it, I am fucking that busty accountant on the counter!" Naruto snapped heatedly as he slowly opened his eyes. "Holy fuck!"

There she stood in nothing but her birthday suit. Massive dusky tits perky and standing proud on her chest, nipples harder than diamonds. Flawless dark skin and thin waist flaring up to cocked matronly hips.

Thick thighs supporting the fat, chunky expanse of her immense booty as she smirked in teasing manner, cocking her wide hips from side to side. "Told you, now lose those clothes and let's get started before someone sees us"

"Is it too late to say that I'm absolutely in love with shopping?" Naruto snickered heatedly as he shed his clothes with a snap of his fingers.

Storm swallowed a lump in her throat, absently clamping her thick thighs as the serpent Naruto called a cock came into view. A foot long, thick veiny fuckmeat… just for her pleasure. That massive… thing could split her open in two just like it had this morning.

"No licking, no sucking, just straight up rough fucking!"

"Wow that rhymed!"

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Chun Li, a busty brunette salesperson dressed in a long red Chinese dress accentuating her bigger than average breasts and wide hips and a fat ass ballooned out at the back, looked at the dressing room in confusion.

The hot couple hadn't come out yet.

An hour has already passed and there were no signs of the two. They seemed decent people, not like those lecherous perverts trying to fulfill their fantasies in the dressing room.

But….

"I think I will check if they need anything" the busty woman muttered with a hint of rosiness on her cheeks as she approached the room. She sure as hell wasn't going there to catch a glimpse of that hunky redhead. Nope not at all.

She was sure that it was against the rules or something even though it was their shop but Chun li pushed open the door without knocking first or even asking before walking in with a professional expression.

The sight of a naked redhead balls deep inside the silverette's fat, chunky booty greeted her eyes as she walked in. Her jaws dropped in shock and cheeks lit up in flames, pussy drooling like crazy as she witnessed the sheer length of the monstrous fuckmeat drilling in and out of the woman's massive buttocks.

Never even faltering in his thrusts, Naruto turned towards the gaping woman and winked. "Wanna join?"

Needless to say, Chun Li found herself laid atop the silver haired goddess's luscious body, lips locked and mauling her massive tits while on the receiving end of Naruto's beastly cock soon after. The dressing room was filled with screams of a busty salesclerk getting her virgin pussy stretched to it limits and having her previous empty womb flooded by a stream of thick, gooey cockcream.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Naruto and Ororo's lemon will be added in the next chapter. Be patient!**

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.

**Which story should be updated next? Vote as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Fun!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them, believe me I do. Thanks guys, you are the best!

**Responses,**

**Gammagyro:** I appreciate the information my friend, but in this story, I find it rather irrelevant especially when I have no plans in involving the higher beings of existences. And yes, you will read what I have planned for Chun Li.

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:** Neither Pyslocke nor Emma has made any appearance in Evolution but I am still trying to find some way to include at least Emma into the mix. She- Hulk, Black Widow and the other MAY make some kind of appearance in this.

**PrintedSnail11**: Haven't of him/her but I will check it out when I have the time, thank you for the recommendation.

**Play-Staition Ranger Mk7:** Thanks and no I haven't heard of such an anime. Why?

**Hardwin Potter:** In order for you question to be answered, I HIGHLY suggest that you carefully read this chapter and you will understand who or what Naruto is (wink). And thanks for the praises, appreciate them.

**Gible:** I am sorry you feel that way but I can't and frankly won't change his personality. Trust me, he is better this way.

**darkprince9080:** Thanks man, I am glad you like it so much.

**ultrachols:** Well that is quite a long list of characters which unfortunately, I don't know much about. I only know a few of them but we will see what we can do about the NTR part, Thanks!

**C:** Yes Jean Grey will be included. As for the Food War story, I have almost completed it but I need to wait for a few chapters of LOTU before I can post it since it contains spoilers.

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:** Thank you my friend, appreciate the support.

**jmg1988:** He can alter his appearance not that he needs since I mentioned he looked young.

* * *

**Dressing Room**

* * *

"Get down on your knees" Naruto ordered with a lecherous grin as he eyed the dark skinned beauty completely exposed before his hungry eyes.

"Make me" Ororo challenged with a smirk as she cocked her thick hips to the side, placing tempting hand on the curve of her slender waist.

"I'd love to" the redhead retorted ominously as he advanced forward and grabbed the silverette bombshell by her thick buttcheeks, slamming her taut against his body as he attacked her lips, mauling her cock-sucking lips before moving to her neck.

"You… umm... have to do… fuck… better than that!" the fat-butted woman moaned in lust as her vulnerable neck was assaulted by an adventurous tongue, delicate hand moving between their mushed bodies to grab the giant meat sword she loved.

A dark grin graced the redhead's lips as he grabbed the silverette by her slender waist and, without giving a warning, turned her upside down so that her soaking wet pussy was directly in front of his mouth, ready to be devoured.

"Ahhmmm fuck!" Ororo's face flushed in embarrassment as she felt Naruto's hand grab the massive, doughy cheeks of her ass and pull them apart, holding her upside down by her buttcheeks as his tongue lashed out and licked her goods with reckless abundance.

Moan after moan rushed through her parted lips as her pussy was licked and sucked by Naruto's hungry mouth. This was absolute heaven!

"Oh you … perverted man!" the fat-butted mutant moaned in lust as well as sick amusement when she perceived a massive log of throbbing meat right in front of her eyes, just waiting to thrust into her mouth and release its dirty, gooey goodness into her stomach. This is why he turned her upside down!

The dusky-skinned woman reached for the throbbing meat pillar and gave it a few experimental strokes, watching in lust as it released a hefty amount of juice from the simple stimulation. A tentative tongue emerged out of her pouty lips to lick the drooling head, humming in lewd surprise when the salty sweetness of the precum overwhelmed her senses.

"FUCK!" Naruto grunted out in surprise when a tight vacuum-like mouth suddenly swallowed every inch of his dick all the way to the hilt and hummed around the swallowed meat log to further stimulate it. Encouraged by her brave act, Naruto channeled energy directly into his tongue and plunged into the depths of Ororo's dusky pussy.

"FUCK WHAT IS THAT!?" the giant-butted woman screamed in surprise as something long suddenly entered into her cunt, moving past all limits of a normal tongue, enlarging and getting thicker by the second until she felt like another dick had just entered into her soaking twat.

Grinning around Ororo's dripping wet pussy lips, the redhead retracted his long tongue all the way to the tip before plunging right in with incredible force until he felt his tasting appendage stab into a ring-like flesh at the back of her quim.

"I AM CUMMING!"

As if to keep her screams from alerting everyone to their debauchery, the dusky skinned beauty grabbed Naruto by his hips and swallowed his throbbing meat all the way to his pubic, screaming out her orgasm around the pulsing dick as she came with a vengeance.

Feeling her orgasm subside, Naruto retraced his tongue from the twitching love channel and lowered Ororo to the floor, till she was lying on her back with an expression of bliss of her face.

"That … was … fucking intense!" the beautiful mutant panted in exhaustion as she eyed the grinning visage of her lower. "I didn't know you could extend your tongue, I felt it in my womb!"

"I have my secrets" the former Shinobi replied with a self-satisfied grin as he eyed her luscious form sprawled on the floor, just waiting to be taken and used.

"I would love to know what other secrets you have" the silver haired bombshell countered with a tempting smirk as she teasingly nudged Naruto's throbbing cock with her foot.

"Get up and I will show you"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"Hey Chun, do you mind checking on those customers that went into the dressing room?" the counter clerk asked in a polite tone as she turned towards her coworker, a young woman of tall height and curvaceous body. "See if they need any help"

"Sure thing" Chun Li consented almost too soon, hiding the subtle hint of a blush as she moved towards the dressing room. A plethora of emotions whirled around her head as she discreetly approached the quiet room, not sure what to expect.

Curiosity, interest, embarrassment and lust seeped into the pores of her being as she tentatively pushed open the door and entered without a second though.

That was her gravest and best mistake ever.

The sight of a naked redhead balls deep inside the silverette's fat, chunky booty greeted her eyes as she walked in. Her jaws dropped in shock and cheeks lit up in flames, pussy drooling like crazy as she witnessed the sheer length of the monstrous fuckmeat drilling in and out of the woman's massive buttocks.

Never even faltering in his thrusts, Naruto turned towards the gaping woman and winked. "Wanna join?"

The tongue-tied secret agent simply watched on in astonishment as the redhead fondled the silver haired woman's humongous milk tanks, toying with the erected nipples while his mouth left butterfly kisses all over her neck and collar.

"Fuck me! Fuck me like a cheap whore! Breed me till I can't even move an inch!" Ororo screamed out in pleasure as her lover grabbed what he could of her thick hips, fingers digging into the fat chunky globes of her meaty ass while he repeatedly hammered into her snug depths.

Chun Li's pussy drooled in excitement and want as she bore witness to the largest and thickest cock she had ever seen slide in and out of the poor woman's snug asshole while said woman screamed in pleasure. Her young eyes remained glued to where the two different organs met, one moving deliciously in and out of the other.

How in the nine circles of hell could this dusky-skinned woman take that monster up her ass and still not tear apart? She hadn't seen anything as big as that beast.

The young woman reached for her dress-covered tits, fondling her massive knocker with one hand while the other sneaked past the split of her dress and entered into her drenched cunt as she watched the redhead destroy the poor woman's fat butt with his humongous dick

Undeterred by the fact that a strange woman was watching them, Naruto kept his steady thrusts into Ororo's anus, drilling every inch all the way to the hilt before pulling back and repeating the process while said dusky woman kept screaming, moaning and writhing in lust.

"How do you like being watched while having my dick inside your fat booty?" the redhead asked in a smug tone as he neared his lips to Ororo's ears, whispering hot breath onto her flushed ears.

"I love it!" the fat-butted woman moaned out in pleasure, spittle flying out of her mouth as Naruto rewarded her response with the deepest thrust since the start of their fucking, plunging so deep she felt it all the way in her chest.

"I am about to cum, where do you want?"

"I-inside, please i-inside!"

"You have to be specific you fat-butted slut!" the redhead grunted in bliss as he sped up his thrusts, hips blurring into her gaping asshole as he fucked her stupid, feeling a churning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"INSIDE MY SLUTTY ASS! I WANT TO FEEL IT IN MY THROAT! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SPUNKY COCKCREAM!"

"Then take it all, you bimbo!"

Chun Li's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Naruto embedded the largest and thickest cock she had ever seen into the dusky woman's fat buttocks, driving so far inside that even she felt like blanking out before firing what could have been the biggest cumshot in the history of man.

At least that is what she surmised after witnessing the black haired woman's taut stomach bulge out as soon as Naruto drove balls deep inside and cummed.

Her already wide eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets when the redhead kept his woman plugged with his meat and kept pumping gallons upon gallons of cockjuice into her stomach while said could only drool into the floor and accept the cum that was bloating her taut stomach into obscene proportions.

Chun Li didn't know how long the man had his cock embedded balls deep inside Ororo's asshole or how much time had passed since Naruto had started cumming but from the way the black haired mutant's stomach kept on bulging and extending outwards, she guessed that it had been somewhere around 5 to 7 minutes!

'Oh my God, she is going to burst at this rate!' Chun Li screamed in her mind as she witnessed Ororo lay comatose while Naruto tightly gripped her thick hips, finger digging into the fat flesh of her doughy booty as he pumped and pumped every drop of his cockcream into her asshole.

If his girlfriend, who had been with him for who longs how long, couldn't handle his ejaculation without passing out, then how in the nine bloody hells was she going to endure that!?

Her heart almost threatened to burst out of her chest cavity when Naruto unplugged his lubricated meat log from Ororo's gaping and leaking asshole and turned towards her with an evil smirk.

"Time to lose those clothes and take a ride!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

"You two are amazing!" a certain busty undercover police agent gushed out in a excitement as she tried to keep her legs upright after the whole pleasurable ordeal, leaning against the counter for extra support. "Miss, how can you even stand let alone walk after what he did to you?"

She sure as hell couldn't. Just a few minutes ago, she had been drooling like a demented kid, not from mouth but from every hole. For goodness sake, she had only meant to catch a glimpse of the redheaded hunk while he was naked and later store the image as a masturbatory material.

What she hadn't expected was for her to walk in on the couple fucking each other like horny rabbits and then inviting her to join them. Waiting for Naruto to finish inside Ororo's massive, dusky ass must've been the most agonizing 15 minutes of her entire life.

By the time, Naruto had pumped the silver haired mutant's bowels with gallons of cream; her cunt had been wetter than a towel left in the rain. Having his pussy-splitting cock inside her soaking twat had made the entire wait worth it.

The thrusts, holy mother of cow, every thrust from his powerful hips had threatened to crack her hips. If she hadn't received all those bone-shattering training as a teenager, she might have had her hip bones broken by his first plunge into her twat.

Don't even get her started on the ejaculation. After witnessing Ororo's stomach bulge from a single shot of cum from Naruto's dick and later bulging to obscene levels, she had been filled with both dread and anticipation.

She had thought that after releasing that much cream inside the fat-butted woman, he may have exhausted his reserves. She had been wrong, horribly so. The first blast of cockmilk after an intense and mind-numbing session of rough and lewd hammering had almost threatened to scramble her insides.

She hadn't stayed conscious enough to witness what the rest of the pumping had done to her unused body. She had only see the result of his powerful ejaculation after regaining consciousness and the memory was still leaving her lightheaded.

Judging from the thoughts swirling around her head, one might think that she had regretted her decision of joining the hot couple in the lewd adventure but one might be horribly wrong. The only thing she regretted was not having the time to taste his dick in her throat and inside her asshole.

"I have had practice dear, lots and lots of practice" Ororo retorted with subtle smile of playfulness, sending the blushing woman a meaningful wink.

"Lucky you" Chun Li retorted with a dreamy look, casting a glance toward Naruto who was busy speaking with someone on the phone. This lucky woman had that hunky piece of meat as her boyfriend and was probably having her cunt hammered 24/7. "Does he have a brother?"

The giant-butted woman chuckled softly. She wasn't the only woman to have asked such a question. Naruto really did make quite unforgettable impressions on women. "Not that I know of"

"Damn, so I suppose you breaking with him is also out of the picture?" the strong-legged woman muttered teasingly, earning a giggle from the silverette mutant. Oh and she had no idea she would one day exchange saliva with another woman but she had done so while she had a foot long pillar of throbbing meat reshaping her depths.

And honestly looking at this goddess within the skin of a mortal, Chun Li could care less if she had. Both were perfect examples of masculinity and femininity, she was the lucky one to have tasted both of them at the same time.

"Absolutely" the silver haired bombshell responded teasingly. "Who in their right mind would leave that stud?"

"Unfortunately for me, you are right sister" the undercover agent replied depressingly.

"Don't worry, this will not be our first time coming here" Ororo reasoned smoothly, earning an excited look from the downtrodden woman. "Naruto sure seemed to like you if the enthusiastic way he 'christened' your insides was any indication"

A dark blush adorned the brunette woman's face. "Really?"

"Yes I do, you have the one thing Naruto cannot resist" the dark-skinned woman stated vaguely, prompting a confused but curious look from the undercover police.

"Which is?"

The silverette mutant smirked mischievously and reached forward, grabbing what she could of Chun Li's massive booty with a teasing grin, giving the thick cheeks a few experimental wobbles. "A big fat butt"

The secret agent blushed profusely as the woman groped and wobbled her plump behind without a hint of shame. Speaking of booties, the brunette police couldn't help but cast an astonishing glance towards Ororo's own thick dusky weapon of mass destruction with something akin to admiration and amazement. "No wonder he couldn't pull his dick out of your behind"

Getting the hint, Ororo chuckled knowingly, removed her hand from the secret agent's behind and gave her own thick posterior a seductive shake, mesmerizing Chun Li by the sheer tantalizing ripples speeding through the jean-covered cheeks. "What you saw in there was him holding back, dear. You should see him when he really gets rough"

'Holy shit, that was him being gentle?! He almost split this woman in half with his gentle thrusts!' Chun Li gasped in shock, mentally conjuring up an image of a grinning Naruto roughly fucking Ororo's humongous butt.

"I sure hope so" she muttered longingly before snapping out of her stupor. "Can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure dear"

"Would it be okay if I take a few pictures of you two wearing some of this shop's merchandise?" Chun Li asked in a hopeful tone, almost pleading with the fat-butted mutant. These two made the most conservative of clothes look like skimpy ribbons. "I can offer you a 50% discount from now on"

The silver haired mutant raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "50% discount? Are you sure dear? That is a lot of money and I am not sure the owner would appreciate it"

"Not if I buy this store from him" Chun Li replied smugly. With the money she had stored up from her various missions for the government, she could buy an entire island if she so wished. "I have always wanted to buy one anyway. Now that I know that you two will be coming here more often, I can't pass up this opportunity"

"That is kind of you dear but you don't need to. Naruto is quite loaded" Ororo replied with a gentle smile.

A teasing smirk graced the Japanese woman's lips. "Yeah, I felt it when he 'unloaded' inside me"

"I am sure you did" the mutant retorted smugly, casting a teasing glance towards Chun Li's still bloated stomach and a puddle of leaking cockcream gathered around her twitching feet. "Anyway, we don't need the discount but we can model for your goods if you want"

"That would be most kind of you, thank you!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute, Naruto's Room**

* * *

"See you later, babe"

"Wait just a minute mister" Ororo declared firmly as she watched Naruto discreetly sneak away and enter into his room. Who did he think he was fooling? "Why do you think I bought all these clothes for you?"

"I don't know why did you?" Naruto retorted with a grumble. "I told you I didn't need them"

"Naruto, stop acting like a child and wear those" the silver haired mutant stated in a firm tone, earning a childish pout from the redhead.

"I like my clothes the way they are!"

"Well I don't"

"I don't tell you what to wear, do I?"

"You should, I like it when you order me around" the mutant bombshell retorted in a lewd smile, prompting a deadpan from Naruto. "Just do it for me"

"Fine" the redhead muttered in resignation, indignantly dragging the shopping bags towards his room with a grumble. He conveniently ignored Ororo's amused giggle when he slammed the door shut, muttering something along the lines of 'bossy babes'.

What was wrong with the way he looked? He looked drop-dead gorgeous! But no Ororo just had to leave her mark on his clothes. If he didn't love that balloon-butted bombshell, he would have never ever changed his clothes.

With a snap of his fingers, the various clothes vanished from his body into thin air, leaving his muscular body exposed to the early afternoon air.

Something was ….

"Naruto …. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

The naked redhead blinked in surprise when the loud scream of shock reached his ears, turning his gaze towards the locked door with a confused look. He had locked the door, right?

Of course he did. Then what was a jaw-dropped and gaping Kitty doing standing like a statue in front of his locked door with her entire body resembling a ripe tomato?

Kitty Pryde could only gape in absolute astonishment as she watched the sinful but divine sight before her young and impressionable eyes. Standing right in front of her lust-filled and hungry eyes was a completely naked and exposed Naruto.

Glossy red locks gleamed in the afternoon light like ruby, accentuating the sheer glow of his mesmerizing blue eyes.

Steel-like and indestructible tanned skin pulled tight over a layer of bulging and stuffed arm muscles, connected to a pair of broad muscular shoulders strong enough to hold the weight of the world. With those arms, he could bounce her up and down on his dick with just one arm and still have the strength to wrestle a giant.

Stone-like chiseled chest resembling the statue of a fantasy based warrior flexed and twitched as Naruto turned around to face her, inciting a pleasurable wave of tingling sensation to rush through her spine and reach her moistening pussy.

Diamond-like droplets of sweat trailed from his chiseled chest, down his washboard abs resembling a land of steel-like hills stuck upon his abdomen and dripped down onto the floor.

And ….

"I-is t-that your …"

Her already gaping wide eyes widened even more when she saw a thick slab of man meat hanging between his muscular legs, a pair of huge balls hidden behind the meat pillar.

Her heart skipped several beats, every cell throbbed and pulsed in hunger and her virgin cunt drooled juices when her impressionable eyes trailed every vein on the slowly hardening pussy-splitter. Holy mother of monkey milk, how in the hell could that … monster be THAT big! That beast could split any woman in half with ease!

The teenage mutant clenched her plump thighs together and slammed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning when thoughts after mind-numbing thought of being stabbed with that monster entered her mind.

Stabbing was the correct word for it. There was no way her virgin hole could accommodate that beast without tearing apart. The thought, however! The thought of her petite and plump body held by one hand and being speared by that humongous pillar of cockmeat all the way to the hilt and then being pumped full of cum was just …

The naked redhead blinked in surprise when Kitty's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she dropped unconscious, drool dripping from her lips and whole body hotter than a heated iron rod.

"Ok, that was … something I guess"

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse, Outside Bayville**

* * *

"That guy really has no sense of shame whatsoever, does he?" a grumbling Naruto muttered in indignation as he sped towards the abandoned warehouses outside Bayville where Kitty had said Fred was keeping Jean hostage.

He would have been here a long time ago but Kitty had made the entire process far too difficult for him to take any swift action. It had taken a pulse of his potent energy directly into her body to wake her, only to slump unconscious when she had taken an unrestricted view of his soft but still thick slab of dickmeat hanging right beside her mouth.

That was on him though.

In his hurry to wake her up, he had forgotten to wear clothes and since he had been kneeling beside her head, waiting for her to wake up after channeling his energy into her, the young girl had woken up to the sight of a thick cock hanging in front of her eyes.

Only then had he worn some clothes but Kitty had been far from coherent even after him being fully clothed. Needless to say, it had taken a full hour for her to say something other than 'huge dick' and 'split her in half'.

He was sure she would never be able to look into his eyes without thinking back to the scene of his dick hanging in front of her eyes.

Anyway, from the messed up report amusingly containing several words close to 'cock' and 'huge', he had gotten the hint that Jean was being held as love-hostage by Fred Duke, the fat boy he had slapped to unconsciousness on their first meeting.

Honestly the fat ass could've kidnapped anyone for all he cared but no one had the right to kidnap a smoking hot redhead on his watch… and blondes and brunettes and … well pretty much any smoking hot babe on his watch.

However what truly gritted on his nerves was the fact that he was forced to come down here when he could have teased the living daylights out of Kitty after that amusing fiasco. He was never ever going to let her live it down, that was for sure.

Shoving any dangerous thoughts into the back of his head, Naruto hurriedly park his car outside an old warehouse, his suspicions confirmed by the three life forces situated inside the large chamber. Whistling a jaunty tone, Naruto slipped his hands into the pockets of his black leather pants and causally walked up to the warehouse.

"Damn" the Dimension Hopper muttered in dark amusement when he witnessed a struggling Wolverine held up by Fred as he prepared to throw him to who knows where. There was only thing to do at a time like this. "I thought you came here to fight him; that seems more like a gay-ish show of dominance"

The thing to do was to annoy the living hell out of Wolverine while he was trapped.

"You try wrestling him, bub!" Logan growled in anger, strong arms moving frantically to remove himself from the freakish kid. "I assure you it ain't as easy as it looks!"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, causally moving to sit on a barrel as he watched the show with a grin. "FYI, I slapped this piece of shit into unconsciousness"

"I REMEMBER YOU!"

"See?" the redheaded Shinobi retorted with a straight face, gesturing towards an outraged Fred who got ready to throw the weaponized human at him. "Now ain't that an expression of recognition?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yeah yeah, sure" the redheaded teacher muttered in dismissal, waving off Fred's thunderous glare as he twirled an angry Wolverine around and sent him hurling towards his direction. The former Shinobi idly ducked under the flying mutant and continued to whistle jauntily while pinning Fred down with his piercing gaze. "You ok there, Badger?"

"It's Wolverine" the mutant hissed back in anger as he stood up and dusted himself, directing an angry glance towards the redhead. "You plan to help anytime this year, sunshine?"

"Nah, you can handle him" Naruto replied with a shrug, waving off his glare as well as Fred's thunderous stare before he moved back towards a corner of the warehouse and hoisted up a hulking piece of equipment with a grunt. "Unless he does that"

"Naruto!" a familiarly feminine voice shouted from the far room of the warehouse, no doubt from a bounded Jean Grey.

"Ok fine, you people have no sense of drama" the Dimension Hopper grumbled childishly and stood up with a grunt, moving his eyes towards an evilly smirking Fred as neared them. "What are you smirking at, fatso?"

The fat boy didn't even answered properly before he sent the hulky equipment on a direct course for Naruto's head, said redhead looking on with a deadpan look on his face as he seemingly waited for the speeding object to reach him.

As soon as it did, a strong hand reached out and grabbed it midway without much effort.

"HUH?!"

"Huh is right, you fat son of a bitch" the redhead teacher countered with a smug grin as he idly played with the massive apparatus, throwing it up and down like one would with a tennis ball before rearing it back. "Here, a gift from me to you!"

Knowing exactly how much the hulking object weighted and bearing witness to the scene of Naruto playing with it like a weightless ball, Fred knew that, even with his strength, he would not be able to catch the object if it was sent at him with that much speed.

The only way to survive was to cover himself and hope that it does less damage.

The fat boy put his hands in a crisscross in front of his chest and waited for the upcoming wave of pain, but nothing came. Further musings about the whereabouts of the object were put to rest when a hand grabbed his left foot by the ankle and pulled him away.

"Did you really think that I was gonna use the same trick on you?" Naruto snickered in sick glee as he twirled the fat boy around like a weightless doll, gaining speed with each twirl until Fred was nothing but a blur around Naruto's head. "Write home often ok? I am gonna miss you, up you go!"

With a massive shit-eating grin on his face and a mighty swing of his arm, Naruto sent the fat boy flying into the clear sky with a sonic boom, air current ripping apart as Fred sliced through them and flew higher into the air until he was nothing but a mere twinkle.

Even Wolverine whistled when he witnessed how far away he was thrown.

"If you two stop ogling Fred and free me it will be very kind of you!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Some of you might think that Naruto is way too hung up on asses. So what? Not everyone likes tits you know. Some of us like asses, so sue me!

**Review and follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Which story should be updated next? Vote as soon as possible. The sooner you vote, the faster I can update. **


	4. Chapter 4: Side Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A humbling pleasure to see your reviews and comments; thanks a lot and keep them coming like champs. I really appreciate them, believe me I do. Thanks guys, you are the best!

**Note:** This chapter contains some scenes from Avengers Assemble (Hulk's Day Out).

**Responses,**

**Alex-Flyppy****:** Chun Li's reasons for being there are still unknown, but yes you can take them as wanting to have a hobby.

**Aku:** It may surprise you but I haven't seen the Harry Potter show.

**GetRektNuub****:** There is no link but you can search by typing lord-of-crime.

**darkprince9080****:** Make this the second time that you are mentioned, I appreciate the enthusiasm. Votes for DL were too little, so this story got first place.

* * *

**Bayville High, Gymnasium**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Naruto asked in annoyance as he was rudely pushed by an excited fan while sitting in the gymnasium of Bayville High.

"To watch the match" his partner answered curtly, not taking her blue eyes away from the match.

"Let me rephrase that, why am I here?" the redhead asked flatly as he turned to his busty dark skinned lover.

"To keep me company"

A sweatdrop trailed down his head when he saw her expressionless features and monotonous response. "At least look at me while talking"

The bunny-butted woman turned her blue eyes away from the match and gave her annoyed lover a glazed over look, biting on one plump cock-sucking lip in the most lewd way possible. "You happy now?"

"I didn't ask for a 'come and fuck me' look" the redhead replied in a whiny tone as he tried to control himself. Damn this woman, she was having such strange and powerful effects on his … little partner. Those pillowy lips were just perfect to wrap around his dick and suck his balls dry!

"What is wrong with this look?" Ororo asked in a teasing tone, reaching forward to gently rub his hard on through the leather pants.

"If it wasn't for this crowd and your nephew, I would have shown you" he retorted grumpily, swatting her trailing hand with a pout. Seriously, why was he here when he could have been teasing the living daylights out of Kitty for getting an eyeful of his dong.

That little cutie was just too much!

"Oh hush you" the dark skinned mutant stated in a dismissive tone, eyes widening in excitement when her nephew performed a surprising stunt and slammed the ball into the basket, colliding midway with a fellow participant.

Excitement turned to surprise and curiosity when her eyes witnessed a familiar development on her nephew's forearm. The appearance of spiked protrusions was all the confirmation she needed to approach her wayward relative.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, if this guy shoved me again, I am kicking his ass!" Naruto grumbled in annoyance, shooting a heated glare towards an excited fan who seemed ready to fly from sheer excitement when Evan scored a goal.

The busty mutant chuckled amusingly. "Not that love, I mean did you see anything strange regarding my nephew?"

"He is a dude"

A searing look greeted his sarcastic comment. "Seriously?"

"I mean I don't pay attention to guys, so nope I didn't notice anything about your nephew other than the fact that he is a dude" Naruto retorted cheekily, draping an arm over his lover's shoulder. "I did notice that cheerleader behind him, though."

"Of course you did" Ororo bit back flatly, rolling her eyes in exaggeration as she stood up from her seat and moved to follow her nephew into the locker room. Leave it to Naruto to ignore their objective and focus on teenage girls. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not until you wrap those succulent lips around my …" the redhead started wisely, only to stop mid-sentence when he received a deadpan look. Sheesh, she had no sense of humor. "Oh you mean that, yeah I am coming"

Following the silver haired mutant to the locker room, Naruto turned a single eye towards a scowling teen standing solely in the gymnasium, glaring daggers at Evan. Ororo may have only noticed Evan's developing powers but he saw something else.

Evan was not the only teen who had an X gene.

But that was a topic for another time. For now he had a much serious issue to attend to.

'Shake those cheeks baby' the redhead snickered lecherously as he followed behind Ororo and ogled the fat cheeks of her massive dusky booty wobble from side to side as if inviting him to stab his junior into the middle and pound away.

* * *

**Avenger Tower, Manhattan**

* * *

"This better be the end of the world to warrant my attention here" Naruto muttered in annoyed tone as he strolled the corridors of the Avenger tower into the conference room, followed by Ironman. "I was busy"

"With what exactly?"

"You are too young to know that" the redhead retorted smugly, smacking the iron-clad man on the back with enough force to send him flying into a wall. Not everyone was entitled to know that he had been balls deep inside Ororo's fat ass when he had received the call. "And I am not paying for that"

The billionaire groaned in resignation, almost regretting his decision to call this walking disaster to the tower but the current situation needed his attention. Unfortunately, he was the only person who knew what to do in the situation they were facing. "Hulk has been hurt"

"Huh?"

"Trust me that was what I said" Tony replied blankly. "But someone has hit him hard enough to give him amnesia"

"Wait, someone has hit my buddy hard enough to make him forget that he is green?" Naruto asked in a strange tone, receiving a dry look from the billionaire. "He doesn't remember anything?"

"Yup"

"Not even me?"

"Yes"

"Whoever did this will pay!" the redheaded Dimension Hopper growled angrily, stomping towards the infirmary. "Only I am allowed to beat the living crap out of him, I have the legal documents to prove my claims!"

"Umm… yeah" Who in their right minds would give someone legal documents to beat another guy? No one! Was that supposed to be his logic? According to the redhead, yup!

Delivering a Spartan kick to the door of the infirmary, Naruto rushed into the room and frantically looked around the chamber for his green friend, only to find him innocently peering at the large bulb flashing in front of his face.

"Look at him, so innocent, so peaceful …" the redhead started in a shaky tone, slowly approaching the bed that housed the giant green superhero with an expression of pure brotherly love. In fact, the expression looked so genuine that even Tony felt bad for the redhead. "So stupid, I mean come on! Get your green ass up!"

Those feelings of sympathy only lasted a few seconds.

Ironman could only shake his head in disbelief when Naruto recoiled his fist and thrust forward with a sonic boom, striking the green gamma beast straight in the face. The force of the punch was enough to render the recently awaken superhero unconscious.

"Who in the nine bloody hells told you to start a fight without me? I am supposed to be the guy who tears ribbons out of your gamma ass. Do you know how I feel about you getting your ass handed to you by some random dude?! I can't even walk on the streets with this embarrassment. Are you even listening to me?" the redhead shouted in indignation as he stood over an unconscious Hulk, screaming profanities at the downed superhero. "Hello, greenie, you still there buddy?"

Tony palmed his face in indignation, feeling a headache gnawing at the back of his head. "Naruto, I called you here to figure what happened to him, not punch him to death!"

The former Shinobi nodded seriously, rubbing his chin in thought as he looked at his green friend. "Normally by this time, we are beating the living shit out of each other … well I am mostly beating the shit out of him but that is not the point. He is used to getting sucker punched by me all the time, the fact that he is out like a log by a single love tap means that something is wrong with him"

For the umpteenth time that day, Tony palmed his face.

* * *

**Yancy Street**

* * *

After waiting for Hulk to gain consciousness and, much to the continued annoyance of the redhead, continued to act like he hadn't been punched. Placating Naruto's anger of not being recognized by his smashing buddy with a bowl of ramen, Tony left to assist an Oil tanker and left Captain America to keep an eye on the two.

Mostly on Naruto since he was almost on the verge of exploding from anger.

Figuring out Hulk's dilemma had brought the three superheroes to Yancy St, which according to the Dimension Hopper was one of their occasional relaxing spot with another friend.

Which brought them to the current situation.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Captain America asked in a dry tone as he watched Hulk and the Thing brawl against one another in the middle of the oddly destroyed street, while a gleefully grinning Naruto observed the scene with a bag of popcorns.

"You only get to watch this marvelous ass-kicking once in a lifetime" the redhead retorted smugly, clapping cheerfully when Hulk slammed two police cars together, trapping a growling Thing in between the metal contraptions. "Just sit back and enjoy the show"

"With all due respect, I am not here for enjoyment" the strict soldier countered seriously, gripping his shield tightly as he frowned.

"Feel free to jump in and stop them if you wish" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, throwing a handful of popcorns into his mouth as he enjoyed the show. "I ain't saving your ass if they team up on you"

Some people just didn't appreciate good shows these days. Why back in his days, people used to pay loads of bucks in order to sit down in the stadium and watch people beat the living daylight out of each other.

"I appreciate your concern" the Captain bit back sarcastically as he prepared to throw his shield into the middle of the two growling monsters.

"You are welcome"

* * *

**Unknown Dimension**

* * *

"Why are we jumping into the rainbow?" Captain America asked in a firm but wary tone as he watched Naruto fly straight into the colorful rainbow, having no option other than following the redhead.

"Because my buddy jumped in there"

"Fair point but shouldn't we come up with a plan?" the strict Captain muttered seriously, gritting his teeth in exertion when the force of the strange dimensional hole rattled the Quinjet like a ragdoll. This was a bad idea and he was already regretting it.

"Don't worry; I have plans on top of plans" the Dimension Hopper retorted cheekily, flying straight into the void without any regard for his own safety. He wasn't the Dimension Hopper for now reason after all. He knew pretty much everything there was to know about the Multiverse.

"Somehow I doubt that"

Before the metallic aircraft could lose its balance and plummet to the suddenly available ground, Naruto grabbed the beak of the Quinjet and gently lowered it down to the ground, inhaling a peaceful puff of air as he looked around the area.

A strange dimension filled with blinding colors but mostly gold and brown. The ground that they landed on was a large stadium like landscape of light gold, built similar to the fighting arenas he had seen during the Olympian and Spartan empires.

A giant castle of gold and brown color stood majestically at the front of the stadium, no doubt housing the owner of the dimension. Said owner soon came into the visions when their eyes fell upon Hulk shaking hands with a strange but serene humanoid, dressed in a glowing Spartan tunic and hood.

The super soldier reluctantly followed Naruto as he walked forward, no doubt trying to approach his green friend. While this glowing looked familiar, he was still too far away to be recognized.

"Glorian"

A twinkle of excitement and profound respect flashed in the inter-dimensional craftsman's eyes when he observed the approaching form of one of the most revered and feared beings of the Multiverse.

"Ah Lord Naruto, you are indeed a sight to sore eyes" the gold-skinned being greeted respectfully, offering a small bow when Naruto neared the two beings. "How may I be of service?"

Captain America stayed behind near the Quinjet after an internal battle with himself on whether to go and introduce himself to the newly revealed Glorian or stay near their only way of escape should things get ugly. Glorian was neutral but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

"At ease, Glorian, I was only following Hulk" the redhead responded causally, shooting a glare at his green friend. A simple eye contact was enough to make the gold-skinned being understand that his status was not to be thrown around lightly. "He seems to have gotten Amnesia after a brawl with a barbarian"

"Barbarian? Are you referring to the Asgardian?" the craftsman asked in confusion, offering an imperceptible nod to show that he understood the signal. The Dimension Hopper was not someone who was known for his patience and frankly he didn't want to be erased for opening his mouth. "He did insist on fighting friend Hulk the last time he was here"

"Wait, you mean the blond Viking hit you?" Naruto grumbled in indignation as he glared at a sheepish Hulk. This guy was supposed to be his sparring partner. He shouldn't be kicked around by just anyone dammit! "What the hell, Hulk? Blondie kicked your ass and made you forget it!?"

"Hulk not feel … good" the gamma-enhanced superhero groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach, dropping to his knees in guttural growls.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, the former Shinobi stepped forward and placed a glowing hand on the groaning beast, sending a burst of green energy into his core before pulling his hand away along with a leech-like worm.

"You really should watch what you eat" Naruto said in a dry tone as he eyed the tiny creature look around for a host to leech onto, only to sense his energy and shrink in fear. "Hello parasite, remember me?"

The leech could screech and groan as a bright light from Naruto's eyes slowly disintegrated its body into nothing but dust, leaving two Avengers desperate for answers.

"Steve, you guys might want to go to the moon and assist Blondie before he is eaten alive by the Badoon Cylek" Naruto declared loudly, alarming the blond haired soldier by his sudden order.

"The what?"

"The bastard I just roasted" Still receiving a blank and confused expression from the super soldier, Naruto palmed his face in annoyance. Of course Steve wouldn't know what the parasite was. "Never mind, just take Hulk with you and go before Thor is eaten"

He would have loved to accompany them and indulge in some good old fashioned ass-kicking but there were two reasons,

One he needed to get back to the Xavier Mansion and take his first teaching class.

Second … well there was no second reason. He was just being an asshole and sexist. If Natasha had been on this mission, he would have gladly followed them because that woman had one of the best booty to ever grace his sinful eyes.

Not to mention her wonderful mouth. That redheaded temptress give the most insane and toe-curling blowjob ever, almost reaching Anko's level. If there was no blowjob or pussy pounding guaranteed after the mission, he wasn't moving an inch even if the entire world came to an end.

* * *

**Training Room, Xavier Institute**

* * *

"Professor, are you sure Naruto is the right person to teach us? I mean he doesn't look like the 'teaching' type" Scott Summer voiced out in concern as he and his friends stood beside their disabled mentor and guardian outside the Training Room, waiting for the redhead.

"Your concerns are well placed Scott but I believe Naruto is the only one who can ease you into your full potential" the bald mutant replied smoothly, offering an assuring nod to his young student. The students had all the right to be nervous because Naruto was a wild card. "Just bear with me on this and I promise you will not regret it"

"If you say so"

"He is here"

Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Jean and Spike turned to the elevator as soon as their mentor announced the arrival of the redhead, breathes held in anticipation and hearts thumping in nervousness.

"Good morning everyone, a pleasant day to start your tortu… I mean training, isn't it?" Naruto announced sweetly, perhaps too sweetly, as he approached the team.

'Did he just say 'torture'?' the young mutants gasped in unison.

As soon as Naruto's eyes met with Kitty's, the young mutant flushed redder than a ripe tomato, eyes darting away from the redhead's mischievous blue orbs. She couldn't even look him straight in the eyes without thinking back to the monster she had seen dangling between his legs.

'So cute!' the redhead snickered cheekily when he saw the petite mutant's flushed visage. He was almost tempted to forget the training, shove her inside the training room and plunge his dong through her cute little lips into her throat.

"Good morning old friend" Professor Xavier greeted gently, receiving a grinning nod from the redhead. "Your students are ready to begin. I hope you don't go too hard on them"

'Too hard?!' Kitty shouted in her mind, hormonal mind instantly jumping back to the image of Naruto's serpent-like dick almost kissing her lips. Now that she thought about it, it hadn't been even hard at the time … NO, stop thinking about his wonderful, long and veiny cock… NO, NO!

"You know Charles, I never go easy on anyone" the former Shinobi retorted ominously, an evil looking aura materializing behind him in the most creepiest way possible.

'Never go easy on ANYONE!' Needless to say, Kitty wasn't the right state of mind at the moment because every word took her mind to places consisting entirely of long dicks attached to redheaded studs.

Well aware that arguing with the redhead would only incite him to be extra cruel with his students; the disabled professor gently mouthed 'good luck' to his horrified students and strolled out of the corridor into the lift.

"I don't care how Badger or Ororo conducted your training, I am in charge so whatever I say goes" Naruto started in a strict tone, cheerfulness and goofiness nowhere to be found as he pinned each and every one of his new students down with his piercing gaze. "When I say jump, you don't ask how high. You simply jump as high as you can and as long as you can until I tell you otherwise, understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" Was he trying to kill them? Because those instructions looked more like death threats than rules of his training method!

"Good, now there is another thing you should know" the former Shinobi continued. "Learning how to control your mutant powers is not the only thing I will be teaching you. Physical training and hand to hand combat will also be on the agenda every SINGLE DAY!"

'We are screwed!'

He tried not to take sick pleasure from the constipated looks on his students' faces after the announcement. "And finally, there will be two parts of training. One will be one on one mentoring where I will be teaching only one of you. Right after that, all of you will use whatever I have taught you to deliver a hit on me"

'We are royally screwed!'

A dark grin of utter malice and dread graced the redhead's lips as he turned to his students, blue eyes flashing a deep red. "Now who will be my first victim?"

'PROFESSOR HELP US!'

* * *

**Omake**

**(Naruto as Hokage)**

* * *

"Congratulations brat, you finally did it" a busty blonde woman stated gently, brown eyes twinkling with a profound love and admiration when the young boy she had argued, fought and brawled grew up right before her eyes and took the most desired position in the village.

"Thanks granny" Naruto retorted with a wide cheeky grin, taking sick pleasure from the tic mark pulsing on Tsunade's beautiful visage. "My first order of business is for ramen to be declared the national food of the Fire Country"

The busty woman could only sweatdrop. "You don't have that authority"

"Huh?"

"You can only declare changes that are within your authority which means inside the village, not the whole country"

"Granny, when I declare something, I want it done" the redhead muttered ominously, eyes shadowed by his crimson locks. "Ramen, National food, ASAP!"

"You don't order me brat, I still have some authority as the former Hokage" Tsunade retorted smugly, cocking her thick hips to the side with a sassy smirk. He may be the Hokage now but his childishness may never truly disappear.

The redhead trailed his eyes over the former Hokage's well-endowed form. Beautiful face, plump lips perfect for latching onto his dickhead, humongous pair of tits straining against her gray kimono, slender waist, wide motherly hips, one of the fattest ass he had seen and strong legs.

"Well then, for my second order of business, I want you" the redhead growled throatily, inciting a deep blush from the stupefied woman when she comprehended the demand.

"You what!?" Did he just say that he wanted HER? Was he insane? Maybe receiving the position of Hokage was too much for him and his brain died.

"I want you, under me, moaning my name" Naruto whispered huskily, ominously standing up from the comfortable Hokage chair.

"Dream on brat, do you think I will let you, of all people, get between my legs?" the busty woman growled angrily, crimson blush still on full blast. Did he really think that just because he was the leader now, he could make such claims?

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

"I take back what I said!" the former Hokage moaned lewdly, eyes rolled to the back of her skull and tongue hanging freely from her mouth as she was bent over the desk she used to work on and had the biggest and thickest cock she had ever seen plunging into her previously empty womb over and over again. "You can get between my legs anytime you want!"

Who knew the little brat had it in him to overwhelm HER, the former Hokage and the strongest woman known to the Shinobi world? Not to mention said brat had seduced her, bent her over her work desk and was fucking her in the span of 15 minutes!

By the log, he had been carrying a freaking serpent in his pants. If she had known that he was hung like a horse down below, she would have allowed him to fuck her brains out every day!

A shriek ripped through her lips when Naruto delivered a thundering slap to the fat cheeks of her doughy buttocks, causing delicious ripples to run through the wobbling flesh as while hammered his monstrous dong into the moaning former Hokage.

"Who am I, granny?" Naruto asked smugly, bending forward to lightly slump over her form and near her ears as he pounded into her surprisingly tight pussy, each thrust deeper than the last.

"You are the Hokage!" the busty woman yelled in pleasure, tongue lolling uselessly outside her mouth as her womb was stabbed repeatedly by the young Hokage.

"And who are you?"

"I AM YOUR SLUT!" Who cared if those words sounded so wrong? It was giving her pleasure and that was what mattered. She was probably going to deny being anyone's slut but that was for later.

From now on, she wasn't going to deny him anything. She would get down on her knees and suck his glorious dick under the table during important meetings. Bounce on his meat sword while he was doing paperwork and let him stretch her unused ass like her owned it!

"Damn right you are!" the new Hokage growled in bliss, gripping the moaning woman by her thick hips, fingers digging into the doughy flesh of her massive ass as he embedded every inch of his meat pillar into her cunt and pumped her full of his seed.

Oh yeah, being Hokage was even better than what he had envisioned.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body, and other content suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to your eyes, please press the Exit button and leave, you have been warned!

From now on, I am including the above warning in every chapter because I realized some people just can't read properly or rather don't want to read properly and say that there is too much smut. THIS IS A SMUT WITH PLOT STORY!

Thank you so much for the reviews and love guys, you are the best!

**Responses,**

**Thunderofdeath97:** Well, not unless I want them to play a significant role in the story. But I can still mention in passing if possible.

**Solochrollo:** Lol, sorry for that dude. I didn't realize that I was burdening you so heavily by posting such a chapter in November.

* * *

**Training Room, Xavier Institute**

* * *

"There are four of you and I have five hours of spare time on my hands. One hour for one on one training and another for team spar should be enough" Naruto announced firmly, giving the gathered teenagers a pointed look that promised absolute pain if they refused an order or tried to get away. "Everyone except Kurt, get out and wait for your turns"

The rest of the mutants gave their tailed friend a sympathetic look and hurried out of the training chamber, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of whatever the redhead would probably dash out.

Sharp blue eyes glued to the backs of his two students, the ancient redhead momentarily enjoyed the view of plump booty cheeks rippling in skin-tight body suits before gathering his thoughts and turning to his nervously sweating trainee. "Now then Kurt, tell me all about your powers"

Needless to say, the German mutant was not expecting such a question as he blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Umm … no?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

The amusement in Naruto's tone snapped the boy out of his stupor as he coughed in embarrassment. "Telling you, sir!"

"Good, now answer the question"

"Well, basically I can teleport from one point to another very quickly" the furry mutant tried to explain as best as he could, having not expected such a thing. "But I have to see or know where I am going"

The Dimension Hopper nodded softly, rubbing the underside of his chin in thought. That was quite a nifty technique if the obvious limitations and requirements were overlooked. "How far is your limit?"

That gave the tailed teenager an unexpected pause, as he rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "I haven't … really tried to see my limit … yet"

"Then let's find it"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

"I can't feel my legs" a tired voice mumbled in the corridor as Nightcrawler literally crawled up to the elevator, formerly clean suit litter with cuts, bruises and burn marks as he groaned in exertion. "I can't feel my anything!"

If it wasn't for the fact that they were mostly going to be in that very same situation pretty soon themselves, the three teens would have been laughing their asses off after seeing their normally cheerful and energetic friend practically crawl to the elevator like a wounded dog.

"So who is going to be next?" Jean asked unsurely, a delicate sheen of sweat visible on her forehead as she observed the state of junior friend. If the redhead was able to tire out someone as energetic as Kurt within one hour, then she could only shudder in fear for her own fate.

"There is, like, no way I am going in there!" the youngest of the three exclaimed fearfully, stepping back in fear as the door to the training practically glowed a dark purple. "I'm outta here!"

Sadly for the young Phase-shifting mutant, the elevator doors were locked, leaving no way for any of them to escape before their turns.

"Shadowcat, you are up next?"

Jean and Scott sighed in relief, wiping away the sweat gathered on their foreheads. Phew they were saved for the next hour.

Kitty, unfortunately, wasn't feeling the same way.

"He is, like, going to kill me" the Phase-shifting mutant mumbled in fear, stepping back from the ominous looking door of the training chamber. Did that room's door always had a skull design on it or was that just her imagination?

The rational part of her was terrified of the possibilities, but another much more dormant side was practically frothing at the mouth. The lewder and suppressed side of her being could only drool in anticipation in what the redhead had planned for her.

Maybe when she entered, she would be restrained and ravaged like a meek prey. That gloriously monstrous cock would stretch out her little cunt like rubber and reshape every inch of her love hole to the shape of that beast.

He would keep her restrained and pound her for days, never leaving her holes unplugged with thick meat or unstuffed with gooey stream of baby batter!

"NO!"

The short girl only latter realized that she had shouted out loud when her dirty imagination had gotten the better of her… if Jean and Scott's surprised looks were any indication.

"Kitty, you ok?" Jean asked calmly, giving her friend a questioning look. The little brunette was never the type to shout out loud even if she was angry. The surprising thing was that there was nothing that could've warranted such a reaction.

A healthy tinge of redness flashed on the bubble-butted mutant's plump cheeks. How could she tell her friends that she, the supposedly most innocent girl of their school, had just wetted her lower lips in arousal from fantasizing about their hunk of teacher hammering her stupid? Not to mention that her choice of fantasies were anything but innocent.

After all, innocent girls aren't supposed to imagine tied to a chair, striped of all clothing and getting stuffed with the thick slab of man-meat of their gorgeously handsome teacher?

"I a-am fine"

"Kitty, get your pretty little ass in here right now!"

"Eek! I am coming!"

Cyclops and Jean watched as the short brunette took deep breathes and tentatively entered the room, automatic doors closing shut behind her. They had no idea that Kitty was actually trying to control her arousal and try to ignore the wetness between her legs.

The two childhood friends listened with batted breathes, hoping to get a feel of how Naruto was going to train them. All they got was Kitty's loud squeals and moans of pain.

"Is it ok to say that I am scared of that dude?" the chestnut-haired mutant muttered weakly, wincing slightly when Kitty released a loud squeal, followed by the sound of a controlled explosion. "It's like a warzone in there!"

"Glad to see we are on the same page" the busty redhead retorted, heart sinking in apprehension as her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of Kitty screaming and their redheaded teacher releasing maniacally evil chuckles with each explosion.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

Steeling herself for what may be the most difficult time of her life, Jean Grey nervously strolled into the Training Room, jumping in uneasiness when the door behind her slammed shut. She had a perfectly valid reason to feel so jumpy.

After all, she had witnessed her junior friend limp out of the room covered from head to toe in bruises. Her eyes were blank and devoid of life, missing the usual vibrancy and mischief glinting those blue orbs. Neat body suit frizzled, burned and slashed everywhere.

In fact, if she was honest with herself, Jean secretly thought that Kitty had done an amazing job coming out as she was considering the explosions they had heard outside. Then again, shifting through solid matter was a handy technique.

Seeing their new teacher standing still in the middle of the room, hands crossed over his naked torso and … wait a minute, naked torso?

As soon as her eyes focused on the apparently shirtless redhead standing only clad in a pair of black pants, her entire world crumbled around her. The young woman could feel her cheeks heating up and burning warmth traveling all over her body to a certain place between her legs.

A nosebleed threatened to slide down her nose as her eyes tried to focus anywhere but on the redhead's chiseled chest, muscular arms and even … his crotch without actually meaning to do so.

Somewhere deep in her mind, the personality that had awakened since Naruto's arrival and one she had suppressed after hearing the sheer lewdness of her ideas… stirred once again. The changes in outlook of the situation immediately forced the redhead to look away and save herself from the onslaught of disturbing ideas sprouted by her inner self.

Sadly, it was too late.

'**Jean, what the hell? I was enjoying the show!'**

The redheaded mutant could only groan at her inner self and would've grabbed her by the ear to give it a few twists if she was real. 'Keep your hormones in check and be quiet!'

'**How in the nine hells can you resist those muscles? Just look at them! I can't wait to wrap my mouth around…'**

'He is my teacher, I can't think of him like that' the redhead Telepath retorted with a mild blush as she interrupted Inner Jean before she could sprout other things. 'Besides, why am I even talking to you? You shouldn't even exist!'

'**Well too bad, I am here and I intend to stay'** Inner Jean countered with a wide grin, teasingly nudging her blushing counterpart's manifestation while wigging her eyebrows **'But enough about me, let's talk about the hunk. Can you imagine the sheer size of the cock connected to that redheaded man-meat? I mean he is not even hard and I can already see it from here'**

'Shut up'

'**Am I making you horny, you prude? Just imagine having your tight muffin stuffed by two long, fat and juicy sausages while I force you to plunder my sweet pussy with that tongue of yours'**

'S-shut up' Jean hissed in anger, cheeks glowing red from embarrassment as she looked around the room to see if the redhead could somehow hear her inner self's shameless words or not. She would die of humiliation if he heard her counterpart say those things about her.

Fortunately for her, the professor wasn't here and Naruto had no telepathic powers to know what was going on in her mind.

Unfortunately, that did not stop Inner Jean from continuing with her disturbingly dirty ideas.

'**Imagine being knotted like an animal while having both of your tight holes getting rammed, stretched, fucked and pounded like a bitch in heat. Just picture how those two drooling fucksticks would look stuffed balls deep in your sweetly tight holes, firing endless ropes upon ropes of sweet, scorching hot boy-cream into your over-crammed body'**

"JUST SHUT UP!"

A severely aroused Jean slapped her hands over her mouth when she eventually realized that she had shouted out loud. Her eyes widened in shock, cheeks burned in embarrassment and mouth opened without uttering a single word as she became the focus of the her fellow redhead's curious stares.

"Oh I am sorry, am I boring you with my explanations?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone, raising an eyebrow of amusement and interest at the strangely blushing redhead. He hadn't even started yet and she was already shouting at him to shut up?

That was very rude!

"S-sorry, I ... just have a lot on my … mind recently" Jean covered weakly, inwardly cursing herself for the outburst.

'**Yeah, like the images of that hunk of man-meat fucking the living lights out of us' **Inner Jean chirped 'helpfully', releasing a loud giggle. **'You know… no one is in here besides us and that hung redhead. Just hold him down with your Telekinesis and ride that fat cock of his till you squeeze every drop of man juice out of his balls!'**

Unfortunately, Jean Grey realized that training with her fellow redhead would not only traumatize her physically to the point of exhaustion but also scar her mentally, especially now that 'Inner Jean' seemed to automatically awaken as soon as Naruto appeared.

'I hate my life'

'**You can always turn it into a paradise if you simply follow my advice and let that horse-dicked stud mount you like his personal breeding mare. Can you imagine the pleasure while he is balls deep inside your sweet little pussy?'**

'I HATE YOU!'

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Humming a jaunty tone, Ororo nonchalantly lay on her stomach, long legs swinging lightly to wobble one of the fattest and juiciest booty of the planet with each swing of her long legs as her curious eyes roamed over the novel before her.

Long silver hair done in a high ponytail and leaving a single strand to hang in front of her face really drew eyes towards her bright blue eyes, cute little nose and plump rosy lips.

Moving downwards, a pair of massive tits were mushed against the soft bed and barely covered by her see-through night gown. Her large cleavage drew eyes to the sheer vastness of the dark boobs, making one wonder how fucking those would feel.

A towering shadow appeared in the room without a hint of movement as it moved toward the bed and onto the unaware mutant with a sinister grin.

Ororo raised a delicate eyebrow when she felt a pair of strong hands grope her massive booty cheeks and part them like the person was looking for a treasure before she felt the head of something massive trying to poke into her tiny pussy.

'Oh no!' she gasped in dread, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Goodnight babe!"

"Naruto!" the silver haired mutant shrieked in mind-numbing pleasure as she was impaled by the biggest and thickest cock she had ever seen, tearing her pussy walls apart and punching through her cervix until it punched into the back of her baby oven and almost threatened to rupture her womb from the thrust. "I'm trying to read!"

After regaining her composure from the savage thrust, the powerful mutant turned her blue eyes behind her to shoot the man balls deep inside her pussy an annoyed look, partially deformed by pleasure.

Predictably, leaning over her seductive form and his dick embedded in the deepest parts of her cunt was the familiar form of a tall red haired man with the most intense set of eyes, high cheeks bones, thin lips and red locks swept in a neat, glossy pattern.

Sharp blue orbs penetrated her very soul with their intensity, peering right at her blue eyes and brimming with love, fondness and raw lust.

"You are free to read, no one is stopping you" Naruto answered in a smug tone as he leaned over his dark skinned partner, making sure to force a few extra inches of his foot long meat into her pussy as she gasped. "I came here to say goodnight"

"Yeah right!" Ororo gasped lewdly as inch after pussy-splitting inch of her redheaded lover's cock was pushed into her unprepared womb. "H-how much is left?"

"6 inches more to go" the redheaded Ninja grumbled as he shifted forward, shoving more of his dick into the seductive silverette. "Make that 4 inches"

The weather-controlling mutant could only groan, writhe and squirm as her lover shoved inch after inch of his meat into her pussy. Only half of it was inside her and she could already feel herself full beyond her limit. "Hurry up! I want to finish this novel without your dick balls deep inside my pussy"

"Be patient baby" the redhead assured gently as he wrapped his arms around the mutant's waist and hoisted her up like a ragdoll. "Now this way, I can feed you every inch of the cock you love so much"

Ororo merely squirmed as Naruto sat against the headboard of the bed, holding her up while he positioned himself properly before slowly lowering her down on his throbbing cock. Strangled gasps escaped her pillowy lips as inch after inch of pulsating Uzumaki meat entered into her twat once more, until finally her doughy butt met her hung lover's pubic.

"I feel so full!" the silver haired seductress gritted out in pleasure as she felt the head of Naruto's dong push the walls of her uterus further up her chest, a long cylinder shape forming along her stomach to signify the sheer thickness of the meat inside her pussy. "Finally!"

"So proud of you, doll!" Naruto gushed out in blissful excitement as he sighed in content, idly rubbing the tube-like protrusion on his Ororo's stomach as he leaned her against his muscular chest and reached for a book placed on the nightstand. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself while I tell you everything written in the novel, after all I'm the author. Where were you before I interrupted?"

"Thank you so much for your … fuck that's deep!... generous offer" Ororo groaned sarcastically, biting on her lips as she leaned against the redhead's strong chest while he rubbed circles on her bulging stomach. "Somewhere between you fighting Orochimaru and bringing back Tsunade to your village!"

"Oh yes, so Pervy Sage and I were assigned by the elders to bring Granny back to the village so she can be Hokage" Naruto narrated fondly, gently thrusting his hips into Ororo's cunt while she listened to his story with half-lidded eyes. "We found her gambling and drinking away her sorrows in a town far away from the village"

"Ororo, the professor has been calling for you and sent me to fetch you" a soft but incredibly sultry voice interjected from the doorsteps.

"I will be … ahmm… there shortly, Jean" Ororo answered weakly, raising one of her hands to wave at her lover to stop him from worsening the situation before a glint of smugness entered in the redhead's eyes. "Just … fuck!... give me a few minutes"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you say so …" the redhead trailed on, no doubt surprised by the change in the silverette's tone, blissfully unaware that her kind and compassionate teacher snugly seated on their new teacher's massive cock with an almost broken expression on her face.

Gaining a mischievous idea in his mind, Naruto grinned widely and cleared his throat.

"Hey Jean, what's with the commotion?" Naruto greeted smugly, making sure to make his voice appear as though it was coming from the room to next Ororo's as he slowly thrust into his seductive girlfriend, a wide perverted grin on his face.

"Nothing… I just came to fetch Ororo" Jean replied unsurely, eyes still glued to the door as she tried to come up with ways to inquire about her instructor's strange behavior. She could hear muffled moans inside the room, though she wasn't sure if they were from pain … or pleasure.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just finish a-already!" Ororo moaned through gritted teeth, both from the fact that her student was unintentionally interrupting the fun and from the gentle thrusts pushing into her cunt giving her almost constant mini-orgasms.

"As you wish" Naruto purred softly as he discarded the book he was pretending to read and grabbed Ororo's wide hips, hoisting her up only to drop her entire weight down on the pulsating meat.

It's not like he was really here to narrate stories to her anyway. He had come to fuck his dark-skinned lover and pump her with his load of the night.

"I am cumming!" Ororo shrieked in pleasure as she was wildly bounced on the redhead's massive dick, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she constricted around Naruto.

"Prepare yourself, babe, because I am going to pump you full of my milk! You want my cock milk to fill up that slutty pussy of yours, right?" the Uzumaki redhead gritted out in pleasure as he wildly hammer into the moaning seductress, bouncing her thicc body up and down his meat like a sex doll.

"YES! I want every drop of that nasty cum! Pump everything into my womb and use my cunt like your personal cumbucket!"

Fortunately for the two, Jean had long since decided to leave the silver haired woman to her devices, one because she could always ask the woman later and two … to stop her perverted inner self from coming up with ridiculously dirty ideas.

If she had stayed, she would have heard her beloved teacher wildly fucking Ororo into the bed, strong hips blurring into the fat ass cheeks of the African woman.

With a mighty roar, the powerhouse speared every inch of his colossal 12 inches dong into his dusky-skinned lover's abused cunt and unloaded inside her.

Soon enough, the last inch of Naruto's massive dick forced its way into Ororo's stretched hole and stuck, unleashing one of the biggest loads of the century into the phat-butted dark woman while she could only drool with a broken expression as she was used like a cumdump.

….

…

…

…

"A-are you done yet?" Ororo mumbled almost incoherently as Naruto kept himself embedded inside her overly stretched pussy, still pumping scorching wads of thick cum into her womb as her belly bloated steadily with each pulsation of his ball sac.

"Not yet!"

For the next 15 minutes or so, Ororo resigned herself to simply moan, squirm and endure as Naruto kept her plugged with his meat pillar and continuously flooded her abused womb full of potent cum until the very last drop was squeezed out from his balls by her ever tightening vaginal walls.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**How did you like Inner Jean? Leave your comments.**


End file.
